Earphone is a common electronic component, but earphone wires entwine easily and cannot be untangled readily during the use of earphone, leading to the abandon of the use of earphone by a great many people and undermining the user experience of earphone, moreover, earphone wires, when being untangled, are easily damaged. As the use of an earphone is a great way to reduce the potential injury caused by mobile phone radiation to human body, there is a great demand for an earphone which hardly entwines. There are no such earphones on the market to meet the great demands of customers.
No effective solution has been proposed to address the problem existing in related technologies that earphone wires entwine easily and cannot be untangled readily.